


Salute Your..

by ineedtime



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedtime/pseuds/ineedtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random one-shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Don't Know My..    Wanda/Sam

"Brother!"

Wanda hung helplessly over the edge of a bridge, broken by one of Ultron's lackeys. Pietro turned in time to see her fingers slip before he took off towards her. Time seemed to stand still as her scream rang through his ears. He choked down a cry as the fear in her voice registered, he had promised her she'd never be scared again.. He reached the edge of the bridge but she was already out of reach, so he jumped. For a brief moment he wondered what he would do when he reached his sister, what his game plan actually was, next thing he knew he was being pushed out of the air and back onto the bridge. He got his barrings together and looked over the edge to see wings.

"I got her..!"

Pietro didn't understand it, but he trusted that the wings did have her.

/

Sam heard the call for help and took off towards the bridge, he saw the girl fall and reached the bridge just as the man (he could only assume was the brother she yelled for) leaped. He pushed the man back onto the bridge as he swooped down to save the girl. He caught her with a grunt. The girl looked down only to see that she didn't hit the ground, then towards him. Then her hair started to move erratically and her hands started to glow. 

"Put me down now" she hissed even as she made a move to attack. She wasn't going to be a prisoner again. Trust no one. 

"Hey, okay. Whatever you want, but I'm a friend, I promise." 

Wanda gasped as she looked at the man, Eyes wide and powers subsiding. He spoke her words.. this was her soulmate. They reached the floor and Wanda got a good look at the man. He made a move to take a step towards her but stopped himself and began to apologize. She wondered when the man would realize that he had her words on him, that they were meant for each other. But when he didn't acknowledge it, she started to think that maybe he didnt have her words. It was rare but there were cases when one's soulmate didn't have their words but instead someone else's. Wanda's heart dropped as she cut the man off with a thank you and turned to walk away.

\

It was a couple of weeks beforehand and Sam was fixing himself breakfast when Natasha walked in. 

"Morning Natasha, pancakes?" He greeted.

"Thanks Sam." She smiled as he handed her a plate and joined her on at the table. "So i've been meaning to ask you something, and seeing as we're alone I figured now's as good a time as any" 

"Of course, you know i'm always ready." he countered with a raise of an eyebrow, "I just got in from a run so let me shower first" 

"Can you take me for a ride with your wings?"

Sam was stuck for a moment, he wasnt against taking Natasha flying, in fact he was for it. It just seemed, out of character for her to ask.

"Uhh.."

"If you dont want to its okay, i just figured it couldn't hurt to ask." She made a move towards the elevator when Sam regained control of his voice

"Wanna go anywhere in particular?"...

 

Sam had gone over the safety parameters with Natasha and made a move towards her when he asked, "You're okay with me touching you?"

"I figured as much would have to happen" She smirked.

Sam strapped on his wings and then attached Natasha, he walked them over to the edge and once more asked, "You're sure you're okay with me touching you?"

Natasha raised an unseen eyebrow and kicked them over the edge, forcing Sam to take control...

Back inside Sam couldn't hide his excitement, he still got a rush every time he flew. He turned to Natasha who had just cleared her throat to get his attention.

"You know we're friends right?" She asked.

"Uhh.. yea"

"I trust you Sam, you know that don't you?"

"...Whats going on?"

"What was all of that out there? Do you think I'm uncomfortable around you? Did somebody say something?" Nat asked.

"No, no its.. it's more out of habit." Sam tried to explain.

"Did something happen in your past? Because you're like the nicest guy I know Sam, I'm comfortable around you."

"Its nothing like that, its.." and, seeing no way around it, Sam showed Natasha his words. He told her how he thought the universe had made a mistake, and how he knew he wasn't that type of person. And how he's been asking for permission to take people flying ever since he was assigned and how he figured his wings would be involved.

"Sam, you're a good man, you cant let the thought of something that might just be a misunderstanding eat at you. You deserve to be happy, and so does your soulmate."

/

Sam landed and removed his goggles.

"Hey, sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare or upset you. I'm with Cap and the gang. I promise I don't mean you any harm. I've seen what you can do and I know you're no damsel ma'am..

"Thank you"

Sam looked at the girl as she turned to walk away, and let her go.

/

After the debriefing and what she thinks was traditional celebratory shawarma, they retired to The Tower for the night. Wanda awoke in the middle of the night and wandered into the common area, only to run into Steve, Natasha and Sam. Sam ducked his eyes and excused himself as Wanda grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. She went to make her way back to her room but Natasha called her over. 

"Hey, how you feeling?" Steve asked.

"Tired amongst other things" Wanda answered.

Natasha gave Steve a look and he took the hint to leave, "I'm glad you're on our side, Scarlett"..

"So, you wanna tell me whats going on with you and Sam?" Natasha 

"What could possibly be going on? I barely know him" 

Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"He, saved my life"

"I'm not exactly following here" 

"I fell off the bridge, and I screamed for Pietro, and I was scared and I thought I was going to die without doing good and I felt so much hatred for those who captured me and tortured me. I was so mad, and then, he swoops in and saves my life. Then.." Wanda chokes, "Then he says my words. My words, he saves my life and says my words but he doesnt have mine, my soulmate doesnt have my words, no one is meant for me."

Nat looked at Wanda and then scooped her into a hug. After the girl regained her composure she asked the AI "JARVIS is Sam awake?"

"Yes Miss Romanoff"

"Sam's a good man, and even if he isnt your soulmate, you'll always have us, but I think you should go talk to him"

/ 

Sam heard faint knocking on his door..

"One second, and I swear Clint if this another of you and Stark's pranks I'm telling Pep.. Oh, Hi"

"Hi."

"Uh.. come in. Want anything to drink?"

"No I just wanted to talk."

"Okay." Sam answered as he took a seat ok the couch, motioning for her to join him, "Whats on your mind?"

"Sam, you said my words. You're my soulmate, and even though I'm not yours, even though you don't have mine, I still think we should be friends. I mean we're a team, and I think I've always known I wasn't meant for anybody anyway, deep down. I just don't want it to be awkward between us"

Sam was quiet for a long time and Wanda thought maybe she had overstayed her welcome. Then he took off his left sock and showed her his foot. "You told me to put you down. I-I.. when my words came I always assumed my soulmate wasnt interested in me. I was mad at myself for a while.. When I caught you I was so wrapped up in the moment I didn't even process that you said my words. You're my soulmate. And you're perfect"

Wanda moved closer to Sam on the couch and wrapped her fingers in his, she rested her head on his shoulder and asked if he'd like to watch a movie while they got to know each other. Sam put on a romantic comedy as they told each other about themselves. About 8 minutes into the story of how he broke his arm falling out of a tree as a kid Sam realized Wanda had drifted off. He carried her into his room and settled her on his bed while grabbing a pillow and blanket for him to set up on the couch. Afterwards he checked in on her one last time, turning the lamp off and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so lucky"


	2. Humble Beginnings (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy move into The New Avengers Facility

Darcy hit a rough patch after the fall of SHIELD. Well, at least after the revelation that Ian was Hydra scum. At first she was hugely disappointed in herself. She hired him. She let him into Jane's lab. He had access to her work, habits, and theories.. Hydra has access to it all. It was all her fault. What would Captain America think if he knew, or worse, what would Thor think of the incompetence of his 'Lightning Sister'.  
It took buckets of conversations with Jane, "If Nick Fury didn’t notice Hydra growing under his eye..." and a fancy job offer at the New Avengers Facility Darcy finally started to ease up on herself. Still, Jane noticed that Darcy seemed more reclusive. She was.. introverted. She closed off around new people and didn’t seem to trust anyone that she didn’t know before the fallout of SHIELD. All in all, Darcy was quiet, and that was one-word people didn’t use to describe Darcy Lewis.  
They had been at the new facility for about two months with little to no improvement to Darcy's behavior. The problem was, almost everybody was new to Darcy and just assumed she was shy. Jane new she needed help but besides Thor, who wasn’t known for his subtlety, didn't know who to turn too. Thor told her once that Steve's judgement could always be trusted, but she didn't want to bother The Captain with..

"What are you thinking about?"  
Jane jumped and turned towards the voice that brought her from her thoughts, only to be confronted by Natasha Romanoff.

"Umm.. Hi. You scared me there, I didn’t realize I wasn’t alone, although that's probably a good thing, considering it being your occupation and all."

Natasha just smirked in response and walked into the room, taking a seat on a stool across from Jane, waiting for her to continue. 

"Well, my friend, Darcy, she uhh, well she's not really the same and.."

"I had heard."

"Oh, yea you and Thor probably talked about it some. I asked him to keep a low profile on the situation, you know how he could be.."

"Clint told me actually. Well, more as brought it to my attention over a phone call when I described Lewis as quiet. What happened to her?"

Jane bit on her lower lip, not sure if she should open up to this stranger about her friend. Still, Natasha was a friend of Thor, and a leader of The New Avengers. "Well, Darcy, very thoroughly mind you, hired herself an intern to help her help me and my studies. After an incident in England, she started a relationship with him. Then, with the uhh.. fall of SHIELD and everything, Ian, the intern, was outed as Hydra. Darcy took it hard and blamed herself but.." Jane paused and Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I know she felt terrible for what happened but, Darcy's never had a real relationship. Troubles from her past and what not, she was pretty much just a young and flingy type of girl. She really liked Ian and more importantly she opened up to him, she trusted him. The whole time he was just playing her and I think.. I don’t really know. She's outspoken and has no filter but, she's a good person. She looks out for me even when I don’t deserve it, not to mention what she did for Erik. I know she's my friend and I’m supposed to say these things, but she's a good person and she deserves someone good."

Natasha sat silent for a while then took Jane's hand in hers and smiled. "I think I know someone who can help."


End file.
